Irreplaceable
Irreplaceable by Beyonce is sung by Natalie in the eighth episode of Season One, Idols. Lyrics To the left To the left To the left To the left Mmmm to the left, to the left Everything you own in the box to the left In the closet, that's my stuff Yes, if I bought it, baby, please don't touch (don't touch) And keep talking that mess, thats fine Could you walk and talk, at the same time? And it's my name thats on that jag So go move your bags, let me call you a cab Standing in the front yard, telling me How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout How I'll never ever find a man like you You got me twisted You must not know 'bout me You must not know 'bout me I can have another you in a minute Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby) You must not know 'bout me You must not know 'bout me I can have another you by tomorrow So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin' You're irreplaceable? So go ahead and get gone Call up that chick, and see if shes home Oops I bet you thought, that I didn't know What did you think I was putting you out for? Because you was untrue Rolling her around in the car that I bought you Baby, drop them keys Hurry up, before your taxi leaves Standing in the front yard, telling me How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout How I'll never ever find a man like you You got me twisted You must not know 'bout me You must not know 'bout me I can have another you in a minute Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby) You must not know 'bout me You must not know 'bout me I will have another you by tomorrow So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin' You're irreplaceable (irreplaceable)? So since I'm not your everything (irreplaceable) How about I'll be nothing (nothing)? Nothing at all to you (nothing, nothing) Baby I won't shed a tear for you (I won't shed a tear for you) I won't lose a wink of sleep (a wink of sleep) 'Cause the truth of the matter is (truth is) Replacing you is so easy To the left, to the left. To the left, to the left. Mmmmm To the left, to the left. Everything you own in the box to the left To the left, to the left. Don't you ever for a second get to thinking You're irreplaceable? You must not know 'bout me You must not know 'bout me I can have another you in a minute Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby) You must not know 'bout me You must not know 'bout me I can have another you by tomorrow So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'? You must not know 'bout me (baby) You must not know 'bout me I can have another you in a minute Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute You can pack all your bags we're finished (you must not know 'bout me) 'Cause you made your bed now lay in it (you must not know 'bout me) I could have another you by tomorrow Don't you ever for a second get to thinkin' You're irreplaceable? Videos Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Natalie Simmons